


Sometimes, Change Is Good

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina gets a hair cut, and asks Robin what he thinks.</p><p>No real plot, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Change Is Good

“So…what do think? Does it look okay?” Regina asks, turning her head from side to side as her bottom lip catches between her teeth. “Is it too short?”

Robin blinks and tries to choose his words carefully. He more than understands why she had it cut that afternoon in a moment of frustration, acting on impulse as the temperature rose past 100 degrees for the fourth day that week in what was proving to be an uncharacteristically hot summer for Maine. There is no question that his wife is a beautiful woman, regardless of what she wears or the way her hair is cut or styled. And he can’t deny that the shorter cut is flattering, accentuating her cheek bones and drawing attention to her eyes.

But it’s also no secret that he loved her long hair.

He loved waking up and seeing it splayed across the pillow beside him, the sunlight pouring over it and making it glimmer and shine. He loved spooning against her, nuzzling against her hair and breathing in the soft scent of her shampoo. There were some mornings when they didn’t have anywhere to be and she was feeling playful, she’d roll over and push him onto his back, leaning over him as she teased him with kisses—and it was inevitable that on those mornings, his hands would tangle in her hair.

He loved pushing his hands through it and letting the silky tresses slide through his fingers as he drew her in for a kiss. He loved tucking it behind her ear whenever he’d try to get her to focus and he loved stroking it absently as they sat together, relaxing after a long day.

During the year they’d spent together in the Enchanted Forest, he’d been mesmerized by the way she styled it—every day something different, but always knotted up in some intricate way that he assumed was assisted by magic. He hadn’t meant to spy, but her door had been open and he’d been walking toward his own room when he caught a glimpse of her taking it down. He stood there watching as she pulled out pin after pin and her long, dark locks fell around her shoulders. He’d been so captivated by her beauty.

Even now, years later, he was captivated watching her curl her hair—watching the way it shaped away from her face, watching the way it formed, watching the way it framed her shoulders. There was just something about it that was timeless and elegant—something so befitting of her.

He loved the way that it would subtly bounce as she moved, the way it created a veil around her when she leaned forward, and he loved the way she’d run her fingers through it and how it would slowly cascade back into place. None of these things were ever done intentionally, but they always made him take notice.

He loved wrapping his arms around her as they sat together by the fire, resting his chin on her shoulder, pressing barely-there kisses against her hair. She’d smile and sigh contently, leaning back into and giving him more access to her. He’d smile too, and press in another quick kiss, before sweeping the tresses away from her neck and refocusing his attention.

Yet there’s something about the shorter cut that also appeals to him.

A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth has he closes the space between them. She tips her head curiously as he draws her in from the waist. Leaning in, he teasingly brushes his lips over hers before dotting quick kisses down the line of her jaw. He grins against her skin, as his lips slide easily to her neck. He sucks and nibbles from one side to the other and back again, his pathway unobstructed. Pulling back, he rests his forehead against hers and reaches up, tucking the short locks behind her ears, all the while grinning.

Her eyes are shining with curiosity and he can’t help but chuckle softly, as his hand settles at the nape of her neck and his thumb flicks gently against her earlobe. “Oh, I think I could definitely get used to this,” he murmurs, before leaning back in to kiss her again.


End file.
